My Princess
by Dementedlilkitty
Summary: Short 1 shot, lemon with madara and sakura, Rated M for rape and language. Sakura is a princess and Madara is a rapist. Will this horrifying night lead to love? Meh, who knows. Read to find out.


This is my first real one-shot fan fic. It is of Sakura and Madara whhich I do not own the maker of Naruto does. Do not hate me for the rape and the shitty ending. I am terrible at endings.

It started out as a normal day. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and children were laughing off in the distance. It's was the perfect day, Princess Sakura thought to herself as she looked over the kingdom from her balcony. She decided to take a stroll through the village to get away from her pampered life. Sakura went back inside and dressed for the day quickly, then making her way into the courtyard. Accompanied by one of her maids, she made her way from the kingdom and into c. She just wanted to feel normal for once but as long as she was next in line for the throne, that dream was never going to happen.

After pushing past the heavily crowded streets and visiting many shops they decided to head back to the kingdom. A sweet scent caught Sakuras attention, she turned to enter the local bakers store. Halfway through the door a tall figure in a hooded black cloak rushed past her almost knocking her over. The maid caught her just in time and glared icily at the man. He sped out of the shop as fast as he could. Sakura called after him yelling "Asshole!" Her maid gasped, that was not proper language for a Princess but Sakura didn't care.

He stopped in his tracks and looked back at her. What she saw mad her and the maid blood run cold. The man grinned wildly at them bearing what looked like fangs. His eyes were wide with dilated red pupils. He had dark bags under his eyes. He looked like a crazed insomniac. Sakura shuddered as he winked at her before he turned back to leave.

"I'll see you later my little princess..." he hissed.

Every night since then, Sakura tossed and turned in her sleep. The thoughts of the crazed looking man kept showing up in her dreams. And when he did, they turned into nightmares. Tonight was different unlike the others, tonight the man that haunted her dreams was watching her as she slept. Smiling, knowing it was him that made the Princess restless. He stood in the shadows out of the view of anyone who would walk in.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly breathing hard. She checked her pulse and sighed in relief. She rubbed her arms and shivered. She was cold with sweat. "I'm alive... it was just a nightmare." she thought.

A low chuckle came from the darkness of her room. He stepped out from the shadows and into the pale moonlight that shone through her window. Her heart raced and she became over come by fear. The man that haunted her dreams was right in front of her. He stared at her with a seductive grin. Eyes narrowed at his target. Sakura quickly dashed out bed and towards the chamber doors but the cloaked man was faster and caught her around her waist. She struggled and screamed and pounded her fists against his arms praying he'd let her go. He growled and nipped at her ear, he loved it when she tried fight back.

Sakura squirmed in his grasp trying to free herself from the man who kissed down her neck. She screamed for her guards but no one came. The hooded man chuckled once more, knowing no one was coming to her rescue. She was all his and no one could stop him. He threw her harshly onto her bed and tossed his cloak to the side. He crawled on top of her and pinned her by her wrists. He kissed her roughly, grinding his hips against hers. Sakura felt his erection press against her through her silk nightgown and knew what was going to happen next. Tears flooded her eyes and spilled down her face. The reality hit her hard. She was pinned by a psychotic rapist and no one was coming to save her.

He brought her hand above her head and used one hand to pin both wrists and used his other hand to fondle her breasts. She whimpered in protest but he continued to rub his thumb against her erected nipple. He broke the kiss leaned down and bit lightly on her nipple through her silk top. She breathed out a slight moan but cursed it afterwards seeing the man smile. He licked at her neck then bit down harshly making her cry out in pain. The tears came harder and he growled. He enjoyed seeing her cry. With his free hand he reached under her nightgown and tore her underwear from her body revealing her womanhood.

He let go oh her wrists and began taking off her shirt. She flailed in protest but in the end he over powered her and was now naked under him. He then proceeded to discard his own clothing as he struggled to keep her in place as well. He pinned her once again with one hand on both wrists and scanned her body. He licked his lips at what he saw and growled in delight. Sakura sobbed and cried underneath him. Her worst fears coming to life. He leaned in and purred in her ear. His hot breath sending shivers throughout her entire body.

"Scream for me Sakura..." He hissed into her ear.

He spread her legs with his knees and placed his fingers on her clitoris. He slowly rubbed in a circular motion making her moan lightly. She felt her face become warm and red from the pleasure. Her breathing became heavier and quicker as he rubbed faster and harder. She felt a ball of tension in her lower region build higher and higher and as it did her moans also got louder. She bucked her hips up wanting more of the pleasure that he was giving her.

"Scream my name Sakura. Say, Madara."

"M-Ma..dar..aa" She panted.

"What was that my little blossom? I couldn't hear you." He rubbed faster and Sakura could feel her release coming. She screamed his name as she climaxed.

" Madara!"

Hearing the young pink haired princess scream his name sent him over the edge. Before she could recover from her first orgasm he grabbed a hold of her hips and slammed himself deeply into her. Tearing a scream of pleasure and pain from her throat. He groaned as his thrusts quickened. Sakura gripped at his biceps digging her nails into his arm, gasping loudly at each thrust. The pain quickly turned into pleasure and Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him deeper into her. He cursed aloud as he felt his member pressing against her spot repeatedly. She was hot, wet, and tight around his shaft and it drove him crazy with pleasure.

"Mm...Fuck...Sakura..."

She moaned his name into his ear and wrapped her arms around his neck grabbing his long black hair. He pounded into her harder, he could feel his release coming soon. She felt the tension return as moaned Madaras name again and again as she began to reach her peak.

"MADARA!" She screamed at her trusted himself into her as hard as he could making her cum yet again. His climax right behind hers. He released his seeds into her and collapsed next to her on the bed.

Sakura panted heavily and her body shook, she had never felt anything that amazing before in her life. Sakura yawned and tried to force herself to stay awake. She was exhausted from the nights activities. She felt the the side of the bed that Madara was on shift beneath her as he sat up. He reached for his pants on the floor and started to put them on. Once on he stood to gather the rest of his clothing but Sakura reached out and grabbed him by the waist of his pants. He stared back at the woman into her green emerald eyes.

"Please...Don't leave me...Stay..." She begged.

He devilishly grinned, leaned down, and kissed her forehead. She unbuckled his pants and slid them down his legs. She kissed his stomach and looked up at him. She begged once more for him to stay. Madara looked at her and sighed. How could she want him to stay after ripping her innocence away from her like that. It just made no sense to him. He crawled back into the bed with her, Sakura pulled the covers over them both and curled up to his chest. It still made no sense to him but for now he didn't care. He had a princess snuggled up into his chest and if she had fallen in love with him. It would mean that if he was lucky, he would also be the next King. And that, he liked.

THE END. So now hat- I mean, rate and comment. T.T


End file.
